The invention concerns a rasp according to the preamble of claim 1. Further, the invention concerns a process for the production of a rasp according to the preamble of claim 9.
Rasps, which are suitable for processing, i.e., filing and rasping bone material, and are applied, e.g., in the implanting of hip joint prostheses, are known in various designs. A bone rasp of metal is known from DE-A-3,907,256, which has a channel on the inside for receiving the filed-down material. A rasp with hollow space is also known from EP-A-0,331,626. These rasps are conventionally produced from steel and are provided for multiple use, which requires a corresponding cleaning. This is labor-intensive and nevertheless does not lead to the complete removal of depositions. Also, the subsequent sterilization of the rasp does not lead to the removal of such depositions, and it is, in fact possible that infectious material, particularly infectious protein, can maintain an infectious potential even after the sterilization process. Therefore, disposable rasps have already been proposed for only one-time use. EP-A-0 563,585 and EP-A-0 574,701 show disposable rasps made of plastic. In the production of such rasps from biocompatable plastic material, however, problems may arise with the rasp action, particularly in hard bone material and with longer application times. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,267 shows a disposable rasp in hemisphere form, in which the hemisphere is designed normally as an intrinsically stable part and a disk-shaped base of plastic is attached to this, on which base the adapter part is arranged for clamping the rasp in a drive tool. The intrinsically stable design of the metal rasp part leads to the use of relatively thick surgical steel of more than 1 mm thickness, which represents a high expenditure for a disposable rasp. Rasps produced according to this principle would be of approximately equal expense as standard rasps for multiple use, but with statically more unfavorable shapes than the hemisphere.